Love In Silence
by Cooliraxo
Summary: Jantungku terus menerus berdebar Aku tak tahu, aku merasa lebih baik. Sepertinya sedikit demi sedikit aku mengerti Cinta. Cinta, aku menyebutnya cinta. Aku mencintai mu dalam diam dan cinta ku tak terbalaskan.


Title: Love in Silence

Author: IranaVX

Genre: Hurt

Length: Ficlet

Rating: G

Cast: Jung Hera (Oc) | Park Chanyeol

Disclaimer: Alur fic ini murni dari pemikiran saya. Chanyeol milik Tuhan YME, SM, Exo, dan orang tua nya. Cast Oc milik tuhan yme.

A/N: oke fic ini mungkin murahan. Dan biasa-biasa saja. Maklum saja aku membuatnya saja cuma sekitar kurang satu jam lah.

Summary : Jantungku terus menerus berdebar Aku tak tahu, aku merasa lebih baik. Sepertinya sedikit demi sedikit aku mengerti Cinta. Cinta, aku menyebutnya cinta. Aku mencintai mu dalam diam dan cinta ku tak terbalaskan.

Back sound: Tap-Baby cry

Happy Reading

Waktu terus berjalan begitu cepat, musim gugur akan segera datang, angin mulai bertiup kencang akhir-akhir ini. daun-daun juga sudah  
mulai merontokkan satu persatu daunnya. Sudah mulai jarang didapati jalan-jalan dengan pohon yang masih hijau.

Seorang gadis dengan gaun putih melebihi lutut, tatanan rambut yang terurai begitu rapi. Angin berhembus menerpa wajah nya lembut. Sejenak ia memejamkan matanya.

Di depan nya terdapat gedung besar yang sakral. Gadis itu memasukki gedung itu. Ia menatap sekeliling dimana semua orang duduk rapi di kursi yang di sedia kan.

Mata gadis itu mengarah ke sebelah kiri. Gadis itu melihat hanya tempat itulah yang kosong. Ia berjalan dengan anggun nya menuju tempat duduk mewah itu.

Gadis itu menatap langit-langit gedung ini. "Indah." Gumamnya.

Tak lama berselang gadis itu melihat dua sosok pasangan manusia, memasukki tempat ini. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan menuju altar.

Mereka berdua tersenyum ramah kepada tamu-tamu yang hadir. Mereka pasangan yang serasi. Park Chanyeol dan Shin EunJi yang sebentar lagi mereka akan menjadi suami-istri.

Jung Hera, gadis yang duduk sebagai tamu itu memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Ia merasa sakit, tetapi ia juga senang. Senang melihat Namja yang di cintai nya Bahagia.

Hati kecil Hera terluka. Kala melihat pasangan itu mengucapkan janji suci nya di hadapan Tuhan. Ia tak kuasa. Ia ingin berlari dari tempat itu. Tetapi kaki nya kaku untuk di gerakkan.

Hera merasa bodoh. Bodoh karena hadir di acara yang sakral ini, bukan apa-apa ia pun terpaksa hadir kesini. Untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol terakhir kalinya. Hera berjanji akan berusaha melupakan perasaan nya pada Chanyeol. Hera tak menjamin bisa.

Cinta memang menyakitkan. Ia ingin menagis, tapi tak bisa. Tak bisa.

Hera tersenyum miris. Ketika Chanyeol dan EunJi memasangkan cincin, satu sama lain.

Hera tau diri. Mendapatkan cinta Chanyeol itu hanyalah Mimpi baginya. Bagaimana pun Chanyeol mungkin tak mengenal siapa Hera. Dan Hera tau itu.

**Jung Hera POV**

Tepukan riuh yang dapat ku dengar di ruangan ini. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat bahagia. Andai mereka tahu, hati ku ini sangat sakit menerima semua kenyataan ini.

Aku mencintaimu sudah lama Chanyeol. Tapi kenapa kau tak peka dengan perasaan ku. Malah, kau lebih menyukai EunJi. Aku tahu aku tak ada apa-apanya. Jika di ibaratkan kau dan aku sangat berbeda Chanyeol. Bagaikan raja dengan budak. Kau Tampan, kaya, disukai semua orang. Sedangkan aku. Aku tak ada apa-apa nya. Aku hanyalah wanita biasa yang selalu mencintaimu **selamanya.**

Mungkin jika aku menceritakan perasaan ku kepada seseorang ia pasti akan muak dengan penuturan ku. Tapi ini lah aku. Jung Hera. 

Aku merasakan batu-batu menghujani aku ketika kalian saling mencium satu sama lain. Perih rasanya tetapi aku harus tabah. Jika aku menangispun disini. Mereka semua orang yang berada di sini akan men-cap ku sebagai perusak di acara pernikahan mu. Atau bahkan aku di cap sebagai Yeoja bodoh yang tersesat dan menagis dengan gilanya. Itu hanya dugaan ku yang mungkin lebih parah dari itu jika aku benar-benar menangis sekarang.

Aku mencintaimu, dapatkah kau menerima hatiku?, dapatkah kau menerima cintaku?, aku mencintaimu. **Hingga akhir hayatku**.

**Five Years Later**

Aku berlari sekencang-kencang nya. Tak perduli orang memaki-maki ku karena aku menabrak mereka. Bahkan aku acuh dengan mereka.

Sesungguhnya aku hanya ingin cepat sampai di halte. Aku tak mau ketinggalan bus untuk kesekian kalinya. Setelah menunggu akhirnya sebuah bus datang. Aku langsung menerobos masuk.

Bus berhenti tepat di tujuan ku. Tanpa basa-basi aku tergesa-gesa masuk kesebuah toko bunga. Aku ingin membeli bunga Anggrek.

Bungga sudah digenggamanku. Aku mencium wanginya. "Hm wangi yang kusuka."

Aku membuka pintu keluar toko ini. Tanpa sengaja orang menghalangi jalan ku. Oh ayolah aku ingin kekanan ia kekanan, aku ingin ke kiri ia ke kiri. Akh! Bagaimana aku bisa lewat.

Aku berdeham "Ma'af Tn. Aku ingin lewat." Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat sekilas wajah nya.

"Chanyeol-ssi."

"Kau mengenalku?" Jawabnya padaku. Aku mengangguk me-iyakan.

"Appaaaaaaaaa." Teriak anak kecil yang menghampiri Chanyeol. Siapa dia?

Ku lihat Chanyeol langsung menggendong nya. Ia mencium pipi anak laki-laki itu. "Appa, sudah membeli bunga untuk Eomma?." Tanya anak itu kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggeleng.

Mmm tunggu 'Appa' aku baru menyadari anak kecil laki-laki ini. Anak Chanyeol?. Jika bisa ku pastikan anak ini berusia 3 tahun.

"Siapa nama mu Nona?." Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan ku.

"Jung Hera Imnida." Aku membungkukkan badan ku 45°.

"Chagi, ternyata kau ada disini. Jinho merengek terus ia ingin bertemu dengan mu tadi."

"Ahh benarkah? Aisshh anak Appa selalu tidak sabaran ternyata." Ku lihat Chanyeol mencubit pipi anak itu gemas. Oh ya. Wanita itu, bukan kah dia Shin EunJi? .

EunJi memandang kearah ku. Mustahil jika dia tak mengenalku. Dia yang mengundangku ke pernikahan nya. Meskipun kami tak begitu akrab. Sudah ku bilang EunJi adalah wanita yang baik. Maka dari itu aku rela jika Chanyeol bersamanya.

"Omo.. Hera." Dia memelukku. Dia sangat senang bertemu denganku.

"Kalian saling mengenal ya?"

"Tentu saja, dia pernah ku undang di pernikahan kita chagi."

Aku mendengar percakapan mereka dengan jelas. Sepertinya aku harus menyauh dari sini. Aku tak ingin hati ku ini terluka lagi.

"Sepertinya aku harus duluan. Annyeong. "

Aku berjalan tak tau arah. Air mataku terus mengalir. Tak perduli orang melihat ku prihatin. Aku menyebrangi jalan. Yang ku tahu aku menerobos dan tak menghiraukan mobil yang membunyikan klakson pada ku. Pengemudi mobil bahkan meneriakki ku.

"Hey. Kau ingin mati ya?."

"Dasar gadis gila.!"

"Wanita sinting.!"

Aku tak ingin munafik. Aku mendengar makian dari orang-orang itu. Aku menangis, pikiranku berkecamuk. Entah mengapa dadaku terasa sakit. Aku merasa kematian akan datang sebentar lagi kepada ku. AKU MENCINTAI CHANYEOL, SANGAATTTTTT.

**Author POV**

BRAKKKK

Sebuah truck seberat 20 ton. Berhasil menabrak Hera dengan pikiran berkecamuknya. Gadis itu terseret lima meter dari tempat semula. Darah segar bercucuran di pelipis, Hidung, telinga, dan mulut nya. Semua mata menghampiri gadis yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

"Beri bantuan."

"Hubungi rumah sakit!"

"Kejar truck itu!"

"hati-hati mungkin ia masih hidup"

"Tidak, nafas nya tak berhembus lagi, nadinya tak berdenyut."

Semua orang memberi bantuan kepada Jung Hera yang malang. Tapi sayang nya Hera tak terselamakan.

Tak lama mobil Ambulance datang saat hujan turun dengan derasnya. Semua orang yang melihat nya merasa berduka cita.

Jung Hera... Ia tesenyum di hari akhir nya. Ia sudah cukup lelah dengan semuanya. Orang tua nya meninggal sejak ia kecil. Keluarga nya tak tahu kemana. Ia hidup hanya sebatang kara di usianya 25 tahun ini. Hera tak pernah mempunyai pendamping semasa hidupnya. Hanya Chanyeol lah yang mengisi hati nya selama ini.

_**"Sudah ku bilang aku akan mencintai mu sampai akhir hayatku. Meskipun kau tak mencintai ku sedetikpun"-Jung Hera.**_

END


End file.
